Twins
by PinkSilhouette
Summary: Beck's sister is back in HA. Why does she flinches at the sound of a certain afro's voice? While her brother is acting oh so crazy when a certain brunette with cute cheekbones is around. BORI/JANDRE/ROBOC. My first victorious fic,give it a shot :
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s . **_

**I. Blake's POV**

"This is it!" I said as I enter the familiar building of Hollywood Arts. It's the first day of Junior Year. And My first day back. For more than a year and a half that I had been gone, nothing seemed to have change, students are still showcasing their talents everywhere you look. My locker is still there right above my brother's see through locker, looking like what it used to before I left. Only the paint looks somehow faded.

"Everything still looks the same. It almost feels like I didn't even leave" I said as I reach open my locker, which is now empty of books. Although my old journal and the pictures I had put on the walls of my locker are still there.

"Well there are a few changes actually" he replied. I get what he meant. The last time I was here he was still dating Jade, but now they had broken up. She already moved on and is now dating Andre. While my brother has his eye in someone he can never stop talking about.

As I was fixing my stuff, the bell rang. Signaling that there is only ten minutes before the classes starts. We then made our way to a familiar destination. The classroom where I had spent most my times when I was still in Hollywood Arts.

"It's all gonna be okay..." my brother said as he gave me a tight squeeze on my hand. Together we enter the classroom. Only a few students are inside, maybe the others are still busy catching up with friends on how their vacations went and what they have done or where they had spent it.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Aladdin and Princess Jasmine" the barefoot, balding man holding a coconut said from up front the classroom. Ever since he became our teacher, he had always addresses us that way. Ge said our features reminds him of the Disney Story. And I agree because he was not the only one who notice the resemblance. Although we're twins so it's kinda awkward that he address us as a couple. The few students who are inside then turned their heads in our direction.

"Blake!" came Cat's voice before she came running towards me. Almost knocking me down as she hugged me. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Kitty Cat" I replied.

"Long time no see" Jade came next, giving me a short hug. I can see she had gone softer, not much, but still softer since the last time I saw her. Maybe Andre's good nature are finally rubbing into her. Her boyfriend then gave me a side hug.

"Hi!" a brunette with the cutest looking cheekbones greeted. "I'm Tori. Tori Vega"

"Oh! So you're Tori... I've heard a lot-"

"A lot of your songs" Beck said quickly interrupting me. I look at him confusedly, but did not say a word. I then realize that this Tori girl does not know how my brother feels for her. Yet. Although judging the way he acts around her, it's almost like the most obvious thing on earth.I never seen him act like this because of a girl before. Not even Jade made him act this way. He must really like her. No. Him liking her is such an understatement. He LOVES her. I'll bet on that.

Students then started coming into the room. We sat down at the back side of the room as students started coming in. It did not take long before The bell rang again signaling that it's already 8:00am, time for class. Sikowitz started the class by telling everyone that a new student will be joining the class this school year. All the familiar faces that surrounded me make me almost forget that I am the new girl he was talking about.

Since everyone knows me already, instead of introducing myself Sikowitz just asked me to perform a song. Not just any song but the song I was suppose to perform in the big showcase. Which, as everyone knows, I was not able to do so since I left a few days before it. The song I wrote and should have performed with the same person as the resaon of my departure.

"I'm not sure" I said. "Why don't I just sing something else? It was a duet anyway" I added hoping it would keep me off the hook.

"Nonsense. Andre here can sing it with you, he knows every song there is" my teacher replied. Arguing with this man is like arguing with a child. You'll never win against his stubbornness.

"I..."

"So, what do you say?" asked Sikowitz down on his knees with his puppy dog eyes. I don't know how to react at the sight. It's either disturbing or hilarious. "For old daddy Sikowitz?" This was one of the things I missed while I was gone. The mixture of brilliance and craziness that only Sikowitz possess. He's not just a drama teacher, he is the best there is. Although it does not look like it so much.

"Fine..." I replied feeling defeated. I then went through my bag and search for my old journal where I had written a copy of the song.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a voice after the doors burst open. I tensed at the familiarity of the voice to me. I tried not to look obvious though, so as not to cause any alarm to any one. "I had to drop Nana to my aunts, and man it was traffic" the voice added. I then felt the seat behind me being occupied.

"Great! Robbie's here. He knows the song way more than I do" Andre said.

I flinched at the sound of his name. I can't believe this. After all this time that I had been away, after all the heartaches... Robbie Shapiro still have the same effect on me. That same weakening effect that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

_**A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s . **_

**II. Robbie's POV**

"I don't think that is a good idea. He came in late, he should be marked absent!" I heard Beck protested on whatever Andre just said. Since when did he care so much about tardiness and attemdance? Something's not right.

"Technically he's not absent yet since it's just 8:14. Students are to be marked absent after 8:15" Sikowitz replied.

"What's gotten into him?" I asked as I settle myself on my seat.

"Apparently, you" Jade replied.

"Me? I just got here!" I replied questioningly.

"It's true. He wasn't like that a few minutes ago" said Cat. "He even gave me chocolates. See?" she added showing me her bag of sweets.

"I was just saying, he was the one who wrote the song and was suppose to perform it" said Andre. "It's just right and respectful to-"

"But man, he-"

"Beck!" Beck was interrupted by a voice I know very well. The voice belonging to a person I have not seen in a while. I then look towards where it was coming from. And there standing just a few feet away from me is Blake Oliver. Still looking like how she used to though her hair is longer and she now looks more mature. She is the only person who could make me act more awkward that I already am acting, but at the same time the person that inspires me to be the best that I can be. "It's just a song" she added as she put a hand on her twin's shoulder. Just a song? It's way more than just a song! Well, at least for me. She then look towards my direction. "Hi there Robbie. Ling time no see, mind if we do a little duet?" I was still speechless from being surprised to see her that the only answer I could give her was a nod.

Sikowitz (who was still on his knees) then made his way towards me. "Go take your place on the stage" he said as he handed me a microphone.

I have a lot of questions in store for her. Like why she left without even saying goodbye?Why hadn't she returned any of mu emails, calls, and even my letters (Can't blame a guy who is desperate. Desperate times calls for desperate measures)? What was she up to all those times when she was gone? I could still go on with all the questions I wanna ask her. But this is not the right place and time for that. Especially not with Beck throwing death glares at me. I'm telling you that if looks could kill, I'd be digging my own grave right at this moment.

"Ready?" asked Andre, snapping me back to earth. We both nodded and the song started playing. Just hearing it makes all the memories flash back to me like a movie in replay.

[B (R):]

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

(She's serious)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(She's always in a rush and interrupted)

Like he doesn't even care

(Like she doesn't even care)

[Both:]

You, me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

[R:]

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feeling's never change

[B (R:)]

Why does he try to read my mind?

(I try to read her mind)

It's not good to psychoanalyze

(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)

That's what all of my friends say

(That's what all of my friends say)

[Both:]

You, me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

[R:] When I'm yes, she's no

[B:] When I hold on, he just lets go

[Both:] We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

After the song was over, all I can see was her. No one else but her. All those feelings that I thought were gone the same time she left were back. They were not even gone in the first place. I feel like I had been awaken from a bad dream. A nightmare of not having her with me. I wanted so bad to know if she is feeling the same way, so I did the most cliché move in the books and movies. I went in for a kiss! I waited for what seems like a lifetime for our lips to meet, but they never did. Instead a solid punch came in contact with my face. Before I knew it, Beck was on top of me looking the angriest I ever seen him while Andre and Jade are trying to pull him away. At the corner of my eye I saw Tori and Cat trying to console Blake who is begging and screaming for us to stop, tears running down her eyes.

*Lane's Office*

"Really? It's the first period of the first day of classes. And the first hour was not even over! What were you boys thinking?" Lane asked as he sat at the chair in front of me and Beck. It's like the fourth time he asked us the same question, while it's the second time he applied lotion to his hands. And by the smell of it I believe he's using a lavender scent one. Although the scent gives a hint of chamomile, too.

"He tried to kiss my sister" said Beck, his arms crossed in his chest. I examined the damages I had caused him. Nothing major, just a busted lip and a bruised cheek. Which is totally nothing compared to my broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Not to mention all the bruises I have all over my body.

"I've kissed her a number of times before" I replied. "In different productions" I quickly added before he misunderstood what I said and make the situation worse. Although the truth is I had kiss Blake both on-and-off scene.

"This time is different. She just came back! And it was not even a scene, all Sikowitz asked was for the two of you to sing" Beck replied, his voice a tone higher. I do not know what had gotten into him and why is he is being so obnoxious. I never seen him act this way ever. Not even when Jade pushes him to the edge. He had always been the laid back type. Does this have something to do with Blake and her comeback? I shall find out sooner or later.

"I was just caught up in the moment" I replied as I try to keep myself calm under pressure.

" Oh yeah? Where you just caught up in the moment too when you-"

"When I what?" I asked curiously after Beck suddenly stop whatever he is about to say.

"Boys, enough!" yelled Lane. "One more word and I'll give you boys detention" both of us fell silent. May it be because of the rare yelling from Lane or the threat of detention, I do not know. "Can I talk now?" we both nodded. "Look, since it was just the first day of classes I will let you guys slip. But let this be your final warning, no more fights. Of the class you two!"

We said our goodbyes to Lane and headed outside. By the locker stood the others waiting for us. Everyone is there but Blake. She just came back and now she's gone again? Where could she be now?

_**A/N: **_

_**The song was wouldn't change a thing by Demi and Joe**_

_**Why'd you guys think Beck was so angry? Let me know ehat you think! :)) **_

_**PLEASE R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s . **_

***guys thank you for the reviews and alerts.i really appreciate it...**

***BigStuOU thank you for the reviews. let me know if your thoughts about why Beck is so angry changes after you read this chapter :))**

**III. Secrets and the Past**

"What on earth is wrong with you!" Blake angrily said as she repeatedly slap Beck by the arm. Each hit way more painful than the previous one. "Lane said you almost me away!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Beck apologized as he grab his sister by the wrist, protecting himself from any more arm slap. "But the guy tried to kiss you. And his reason for doing so? He was just caught up in the moment!"

"But still, you should have watched your mouth. I told you a number of times before, HE DOES NOT KNOW... And I plan to keep it that way" she said as she sat down on one of the empty seats in the black box theatre, her twin sat next to her. For a while both of them were quiet as if still analyzing what just happened in first period. "So, this Tori girl. You really like her huh?" Beck merely nodded and smiled. "Hey, I know that smile! Oh my gosh, Beckett you're in love!"

"Well... I... Maybe I... I'm not sure" he stammered as he let a hand run through his messy hair.

"Oh come on Beckett, are you keeping secrets from me now? I'm your sister, twin sister! We even shared mom's womb!" the mentioning of their mother's womb made Beck sick to his stomach and change his expression from a smile to a look of disgust. "What? Oh! You haven't have recovered it from it yet huh?"

Almost a year ago, Beck somehow found his fear. For most people, birth is a joyous moment to be celebrated. As for Beck though, it was kind of scary. He is not scared of the pain because he knows he would never give birth. He is scared of the mere sight of it. All the blood and the screaming from labor pains. Yes he could tolerate starring in horror movies with fake blood and all, he could also watch every scary movie there is on the planet and still have a good night sleep. All that he could do because those things are not real. Fake. What he witnessed last year though was bloody, scary, and REAL!

"Can't blame me... All those blood and screaming... They still haunts me at times you know" Beck said as he try and shake the fear away. "Plus it was real, not like Jade's movies whose props are all fake and/or artificial"

"Whatever you say" Blake said before she rest her head on her brother's shoulder. Minutes later a grumbling sound was heard amongst the silence of the theater making the twins laugh.

Little did they know that certain people have been listening to their question. Trina and Sinjin. The Editor-in-Chief of the school newsletter and her assistant.

"Did you got that on tape?" asked Trina.

"Yes!" Sinjin replied.

The two of them are supposedly here to interview Beck about his earlier encounter with Robbie and to ask Blake her opinion on it. But instead, they got something more. A much bigger exposé that could shake the things up in Hollywood Arts. Trina Vega may not be blessed with talents in the arts, but she sure knows her news. It's actually her plan b to be a journalist just in case show business would not work for her. Both means being in the spotlight anyway. As for Sinjin? He's just here for the company of a girl and to say Hi to Blake who is a good friend.

"Do you think Tori and Beck would be the next power couple of Hollywood Arts?" Sinjin asked.

"That's not what I'm interested on..." replied Trina. "I'm More interested on what ever is that bloody secret this twins are talking about" she added, a smirk forming on her face.

_* Flashback *_

_It was the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. A few days after Beck and Blake's 16th Birthday. Beck and Jade are out on a date, Cat is having dinner with her parents, and Andre is with a girl he met at a mall. All that was left behind was Blake and Robbie. And since they have no plans for that night, they just decided to finish the song they are working on._

_"Finally! It's done!" said Robbie as he put his guitar aside. After weeks and weeks of brainstorming and constant bickering, they are finally done with the song they will perform at the big showcase. Robbie then took a seat on the foot of Blake's bed. "What 's wrong?" he asked upon noticing that the girl don't look so happy at the moment._

_"Nothing" she lied. Yes, she is happy that finally they finished the song. But at the same time time she's sad because that mean they would not spend as much time together as before. "How about another run, and then let's go order pizza"_

_"Okay" Robbie said, picking up his guitar again. Blake sat close to him, they were a little too close that they arms sometimes touch. _

_After the song is over, the two teenagers found themselves staring onto each other's eyes. They could see nothing but each other. For them it's just the two of them in the world. After some time of just staring, Robbie decided to move. He done the thing he had been wanting and needing to do for so long. Kissing Blake, off-scene. At first she remained frozen. He was about to pull away and apologize but she held onto his face. The kiss became deeper ad deeper and the fire in them got stronger and stronger._

_"Are you sure about this? Stop me now while I still have some self control left" said Robbie as he stared down to Blake. She did not reply, instead she placed a soft kiss onto the boy's lips. He took it as a 'go' and kiss her with more passion. And that's when things started leading from one thing to another. _

_* End *_

"Robbie!" shouted Tori as she waved a hand on Robbie's face. "Did you hurt your head, too?" she asked as she put some cream on one of his bruises.

"Well, I just... I just remembered something" he replied. I'll just go to the restroom" he added before storming away towards the men's restroom. Leaving Tori clueless on all that's been happening since this morning.

_**A/N: **_

_**Any guess on what the twin's bloody secret is? let me know...**_

_**Please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s .  
><strong>_**  
>*fallingforuwasfate glad you like mu story! :)) thanks for the review<br>*BigStuOU thanks again for the review. bori would be coming, real soon!**

**IV. Beck's POV**

"Our word for today is "Fear"" our teacher said as she scribbled the word on the board before the bell rang. It had been a thing of our English teacher to give us words to ponder on before the class ends. I smiled upon reading it. I was known all over school, especially in Acting Class for not having any fear. Little did they know that I do have a fear. One fear that never fails to make me flinch just by the mere thought of it. I can still clearly remember that very day when I discovered that fear of mine.

It was October 14th, a typical pleasant day. Blake has a Doctor's appointment, and since out parents are in Canada for a couple of days to visit Nana, I was the one who took her there. Blake is around 34 to 36 weeks pregnant that time and she got really big. She can't even fit in the driver's seat anymore, she even stays at the guest room in the first floor since the stairs are too much for her. Mom and Nana, as well as her doctor, said that her having a twin makes her chances of having twins higher. Which in fact came true.

As the doctor was doing the ultrasound, she told us some shocking news. She said that Blake should be admitted in the hospital as soon as possible because her babies are getting so big that they are now crowded inside. And that they had to perform a C-section as soon as possible. We agreed. As they were doing some tests on Blake I went home real quick and gather some stuff. I also called our parents and the school that I might not be around for a couple more days.

On my up to my sister's room, I caught sight of different women in labor. Some where crying while the others are screaming in pain. And some are even begging for the pain to stuff. When I finally reach her room, I felt my hand shaking a I try an open the knob. I thought I would see her in pain to. But all I saw inside is my sister, with her iPods on swaying to whatever song she is playing. I sighed in relief upon seeing her peaceful.

A few minutes after I arrived the doctor came informing us that they will start the procedure soon. They made me wear some scrubs before letting me in the operating room. I held her hand as they were cutting her up. I thought all those sights if pain are scary, well I was wrong. The actual delivery is even more scarier. All the blood and the cutting. But even if that was the scariest most traumatic day of my life, it is still one of the best! All those fear disappeared when I heard and saw my niece and nephew for the first time. Although that sight still haunts me at times.

"Beck did you here what I just said?" asked Andre as he wave a hand on my face.

"What was that again?" I replied. I then sat net to him at one of the vacant tables in the Asphalt Cafe.

"I said is it okay if me and Jade come by your house to see the twins" he replied. Andre and Jade were the inly ones that we told about Blake's pregnancy aside from Sikowitz, Lane, Principal Eikner and Helen.

"Sure..." I replied.

"How are they anyway?" he asked before sipping on his peppy cola.

"They're good... Both Riley and Bailey likes it when there's  
>Music on" I replied. "I kinda feel bad sometimes about Riley though. The kid inherited their father's awkwardness" it was too late when I realized that I have not told him about it yet. Maybe today's the time. I kinda spill it already anyway.<p>

"Father?" I heard a girl's voice from not so far away. I recognized it as Jade's. "Did Blake finally tell you who the bastard is? Tell me, do we know him? Tell me his name so I can hunt him down and slay him with my favorite pair of scissors and-"

"Jade!" Andre said, stopping Jade from continuing to tell us more details about her evil plan.

"Oh, she need not to tell me anymore" I replied. "Bailey's starting to look like him"

"What do you mean?" asked Jade her brows rising upon. Hearing what I just said.

"Do we know him?" asked Andre, curiosity in his eyes.

For a while it had been a mystery to us who the twin's father is. Blake refuse to tell us his identity. Although I believe she told our parents about it but they respected her decision on not telling any more people about it. And I was actually cool with it. Because honestly I do not know what I could have done to the guy. I may be laid back, but you have to watch out when I get mad.

My discovery of his identity was actually sort of an accident. The twins were born a few weeks early so when they were born you could barely see their hair. When they were two months old Blake moved to Canada to accompany Nana while Uncle Bruce is overseas. For a while I did not saw them. So during summer break I was so excited to finally see my niece and nephew again. But it was not the fact that they had grown a lot bigger that caught my attention. What got me was Bailey's features. Unlike Riley's this kid's features are way different from their mother's. They kinda look the opposite from each other. The only thing they have in common was their smile, both of them are sporting " the Oliver Smile" as what people call it. As I was watching them one afternoon, that's when it hit me. Their dad was in front of me all along! When I confronted Blake, she did not try denying it anymore. Like me she also notice that the resemblance is now getting vivid.

"We know him. We know him very well..." I replied.

"Enough with the suspense! Tell us already" said Jade who is now getting real impatient. She is now holding her scissor near my face.

"Let's say the kid's finally sprouted some hair..." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"So?" they asked in unison.

"The kid finally got some hair..." I repeated. "And it's AFRO!"

_**A/N:  
>Any suggestions for the kids' middle name? I prefer a neutral one that both of them could use... Thanks!<strong>_

_**Please R&R  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s .**_

***BigStuOU glad you enjoyed it! :))**

***DakotaLynnLuvsYou and Rachel Greene thank you for the suggestions... I think I had pick something already :))**

***fallingforuwasfate i promise to do my best in the next chapters ;))**

***thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts!**

**V. Tori**

"And Bailey was like-"

"Who's Bailey?" I asked as I sat down beside Beck. I saw him tense up a bit on my question. "You have been talking about her all day..." I added hoping I don't sound like I'm hurt or jealous. Which exactly are how I feel right now. Which is so stupid of me. Because I know we can never be. The fact is, I am just a friend to him. No more, no less.

"Well, Bailey's my... My..." he stammered. I don't know what he's up to but he's been acting really weird all day. Even weirder that time before Christmas that he had drank to much coffee that he became too hyper. He acts way different since this morning. The fight with Robbie is so not like him, although it makes sense a bit since Robbie tried kissing his sister. But still, I don't know. Then he can't seem to stop mumbling about this Bailey and another who I forgot the name. I waited for his answer and prepared for the worst. If this Bailey girl is his girl friend, then I have to accept it and bury this silly feelings of mine.

"His pet!" came Andre's nervous voice.

"Neighbor" was Jade's answer for him.

"My... Uhm..." mumbled Beck as he try and avoid my stare. Then I heard a loud smack from across the table. It was Blake, she seemed to have hit Andre with her journal.

"Aww!" Andre grunted. "I pretty much believe you crack my skull"

"You deserve it dude! And really Andre, a pet? Really? Is that what you refer to your god son now?" she said as she scan her pear pink pear phone. And did she just say god son? "Here, that's Bailey..." she said showing me a picture. It is a picture of a little boy who looks barely a year old and have black curls and pale skin, flashing a toothless smile. I felt my mouth formed an 'O' shape upon realizing my mystake.

"Who is he?" I asked feeling the embarrassment pour on me. I have a feeling on what the answer would be, but still I want it to come from them.

"Seriously Vega? Do we really have to spell it for you?" Jade said as she put her head on her hands. "Told you she's stupid" Beck sat frozen looking over to Blake. She then nodded over to him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"He's my nephew... Blake's kid..." Beck said. I think he finally found the tongue he lost earlier seeing that he could now talk straight again without stammering.

"Hey Andre, you owe one for that! So come on and buy me some lunch" Blake said as she pull Andre who is still nursing his head. "You should come too Jade, just in case Andre does not have enough cash..." she added as she pull Jade as well. She then gave Beck a meaningful look before the three of them walk to the Grub Truck. Leaving me and Beck by ourselves.

"I'm sorry" I said as I look down on my hands, feeling so stupid of what I just did. Jumping to conclusions without any valid evidence. I did not even think that Bailey could be a boy's name. I feel like Jade when she got mad over Beck's neighbor who was a cheerleader and was actually nine years old. But She was his girlfriend that time. And I am not his girlfriend now. The thought makes me feel more ashamed than ever.

Hearing no response from him, I turned my head to him. And there it is, "the Oliver Smile" flashing before me. I had seen it a hundred times before but I'm pretty sure there's something different with this one. It's his eyes. Are they, sparkling? Maybe not. Maybe my imagination is playing tricks on me again. I think I will be needing a doctor real soon. Or maybe a therapist.

"What?" I asked. I felt my cheeks warmed up as I watch him smiling at me. I tried to look away so as not to get him to see me blushing.

"You were jealous, weren't you" he asked, or more likely said as he laugh a bit. I shook my head 'no' as no words came out of my mouth. "Yeah right... Whatever helps you sleep tonight" he added. He then took a sip of his coffee. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he stare out at nowhere. It looks like he's in deep thought of something, like he is debating with himself or something. I was about to ask him what's wrong but he beat me in talking. "Do you wanna hang out at our house tonight? As in our house, not the RV. I want you to meet the kids. And maybe we could watch a movie, too?" I was dumbfounded for a while. Did he just ask me out? Or he just really want me to meet the kids? But he said we'll watch a movie, too. Wait did he just say kids?

"Kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, kids... Bailey has a twin, her name's Riley..." Beck explained. Then he showed me a picture of a little girl that looks a lot like Blake. "So... Is it okay?"

"Sure!" I replied quickly. "I mean yeah I think it's okay, it's the first day of class anyway. I'm pretty sure there would not be too much homework" I added hoping to mask the eagerness I have shown earlier.

"Great!" he replied. I'm pretty sure I see him sigh in relief after hearing my response. "And Tori one more thing, you cannot tell anyone about this"

"Okay... My mouth's shut!" I replied as I acted like I zipped my lips.

"Especially Robbie" he added. A dash of anger in his voice.

"Robbie?" I asked, a bit shocked. How could Robbie not know? I thought he and Blake used to be close? I wondered what Robbie had done and why Beck got mad at him. When in fact he's the most laid back guy there is. Before I could ask him one more question, it hit me! Same curly hair, similar pale skin. Oh My God! I'm no genius or anything but I am pretty sure that of you add one and one it makes two. But there are certain time that it could result to... THREE!

_**A/N: **_

_**What movie should they watch?**_

_**Whose POV do you guys wanna read on next?**_

_**Please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s**_

***fallingforuwasfate I get so excited when I see there is a review and alerts to my story. Hope you like this chapter :))**

***BigStuOU glad you liked it. I was kinda thinking to have Robbie's POV next (spoiler alert).Anyway, BORI forever! :))**

***Starlight151 My goal is to try and give fellow bori lovers out there a different look on out favorite couple :))**

***CartoonistGirl6 You will know it pretty soon :))**

**VI. Distractions**

"Beck, will you just chill out?" Blake said as she try and not laugh at the way her brother is acting. Since they got home with Tori, he had been acting really funny. He hit his face with the car door after opening it for Tori, he had spilled water on his pants TWICE, and he can not keep his sentences straight.

"I'm trying, okay?" replied Beck as he took a seat at one of the chairs by the counter. From there he watched Tori as she play with the twins. Bailey instantly liked her, while Riley is still a bit reluctant. "It's just that I don't know what is happening to me when she's around. It's like-"

"Your mind is all over the place?" Blake continued for him as she shook her head. A smile on her face. "Oh, your popcorn's done... Go take it so you two can already watch a movie upstairs" Beck did as he was told while his sister got some soda in the refrigerator.

"Are you not gonna watch with is?" asked Beck after being handed only two soda cans.

"No, I'll just bond with the twins. I really missed them all day. Besides, do you really want me there?" she replied.

"Okay..."

"Bro, just try and be cool. And don't panic, okay?" she advised. He nodded and then the two of them made their way to the living room.

"Come onTori, let's go upstairs so we can watch a movie" Beck said, sighing in relief that his sentence came out right.

"Sure..." Tori replied as she stood up. "Blake, are you coming?" A part of her is hoping that she would so to avoid any awkward moments for her. Another part of her praying that she won't so as it would just be her and Beck together, all by themselves.

"No, I'll just stay here with the kids" Blake replied. Tori nodded in understanding. Then the two of them made their way up. Beck absentmindedly put an arm on her back, which did not go unnotice to Blake. She smiled to herself after seeing that her brother somehow had finally put his act together. "Oh, you wanna play with dolly?" asked Blake after noticing that Riley handed her a doll. "Okay let's play!"

It did not take long before the twins got tired and fallen asleep. Good thing Blake already put them in their pajamas so they are ready for bed. As she was doing some reading for English Class, the door bell rang. Thinking it was one of her friends she quickly made her way to the door. Little did she know that she is up for a surprise.

*Upstairs*

Beck sat nervously next to Tori after setting up the movie she had chosen. Which is "the Notebook". Normally he would prefer an action, a fiction, or a horror movie. But since it was her choice he did not mind at all.

"Popcorn?" he asked.

"Sure..." she replied with a smile.

"I didn't know you like romance movie" he said, trying to make a conversation.

"Well, I'm a girl so it's kind of a given that I like romance movies" she replied, her eyes fixed on the screen. "I did not know YOU like this kind of movie" she added.

"Well I... I..." the stammering is back. Beck mentally kicked himself for loosing his words. Again. He then took a deep breath and try and calm his senses. "I don't" he said making Tori turn towards him.

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Cause I want you to have fun" he replied as he stare on her brown eyes. "I want you to have fun in our first date" he mumbled. Although Tori heard it very clearly.

She was speechless. _Did he just say date? _She just stared at his eyes who looks like pools of caramel. Little by little, inch by inch they moved. They felt like they were opposite poles of magnet attracting each other. She's the south, he is the north. Their lips had barely touched when a commotion was heard from downstairs.

*Downstairs*

"Robbie?" said Blake upon opening the door. "What are you-"

"Where are they?" asked Robbie as he made his way pass Blake. He then looked around the house as if he's scanning it. He then made his way to the living room, but it's empty. "Where are they?" he demanded after failing to find whatever he is searching for. By now he is holding both of Blake's arms, shaking her lightly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake as she try and escape from Robbie's grip.

"I think we both know what I am talking about" said Robbie, his grip now getting tighter.

"Let me go!"

"What's going on here?" came Beck's voice as he made his way down. Not far behind him is Tori.

"You! I thought you were my friend, how could you keep something this big from me?" Robbie said after letting go of Blake and facing Beck.

"Who are you to question my loyalty in this friendship? When you were the first one who go and sneaked behind my back and knocked my sister down!" the other boy replied matching the tone the other had earlier.

"What?" asked Robbie who is now very lost in the conversation. He then turned towards Blake. "What is he saying? That was not on the script"

"Script?" asked Beck. "Script! Oh..." he repeated after remembering the assignment Sikowitz had given them earlier. They are to do a confrontation scene of some sort. About friends and secrets. The goal is to see if who could stay in character amd stick to the script despite distractions. Beck smacked his forehead after realizing what he had done. Not just he gave gave away his sister's secret, but also he gave it away to the boy she wanted to keep it from the most.

_**A/N:**_

_**Will Robbie get mad?**_

_**Will Blake lie and try to cover up what her brother just revealed?**_

_**Did Sikowit gave the assignment on purpose?**_

_**Please R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s**_

***BigStuOU, sorry about that. I woke up early in the morning with the idea on my head, I got so excited to post it that I forgot to read it first. But still I am glad you like it! Thank you for the movie suggestion btw**

***mazeygrace18 thanks for the idea, I hope you like how I used it**

***fallingforuwasfate i know, right? Lately he can't seem to keep his mouth shut**

**VII. Theory**

*Robbie's POV*

"Robbie, you're out! It was a way of Beck to distract you!" said Sikowitz as he appeared out of nowhere. Standing next to him were Andre and Jade who were wearing identical expression on their faces. A look of surprise and panic combined.

I ignored what our teacher just said. I am not stupid, I know whats going on and I don't care about the game anymore. What Beck revealed is so much bigger and more important than any prize or grade there is. Little by little, things are starting to make sense. Beck's anger, her disappearance. That night...

*Flashback*

I felt her hands tremble as she took my glasses off. Not a lot of people know, but my vision is not that poor. The only reason I wear glasses is because I am nearsighted. So despite my glasses being removed, I can still see her perfectly. I don't know if it was the moonlight or the nightlight making her look as if she is glowing. Either way I don't care. She will still be the most beautiful girl to me. Not cute, not hot, but BEAUTIFUL.

"May I?" I asked. She understood what I was asking permission for and nodded. Slowly I lifted my hands to the buttons of her shirt. I opened each one as careful as possible like they were delicate flowers that needs to be handled with care.

*End*

"Robbie!" Jade yelled as she snapped her fingers right in front of me.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"Your spacing out again" said Tori. "Like earlier"

She's right, ever since first period I had been spacing out - a lot! Can you blame me? I can't help but reminisce about all those moments we shared. I keep digging my mind for possible reasons of why she left. There was not a day when she was gone that I stop hoping that she come back. And now that she's back, I do not get how she is being so distant. And after what Beck said earlier I felt like a bulb lit up on my head. I know it's possible, but why didn't she tell me?

"Anyway, as I was saying, each player can use one distraction to eliminate another player. So clearly, Beck had used his so he have no distractions left" Jade said, reading a page from the script.

"Oh, okay" I pretended to agree. It was obvious that Beck was not acting. He may be one of the best actors there is in Hollywood arts, but the emotions he had incorporated with what he said earlier was too good to be just an act. "That was great man! You got me there" I said as I lay out my hand for a hand shake. He took it and gave me a short hug. "And about earlier, I want to apologize. I really deserved the broken nose"

"I am sorry, too" Beck replied. "I guess the brother bear in me was awaken".

I looked at my watch, it says 6:45. "Guess I should be going now, I still have to pick Nana anyway" I said. "Blake, can you walk me to my car?" I saw the hesitation in her eyes, but still she agreed.

"Sure, I guess" she replied. We then walk outside, their driveway was already full so I was parked at the corner of the street.

"This is it, this is my ride" I said after we reach my car. It's a four door, blue 2006 Honda Civic Ex.

"I thought you drive a convertible?" she asked. "Beck told me you guys worked on it"

"Yeah, but something happened... So this is my ride now. I got it for my 16th birthday" I replied, remembering how I had to pretend I was happy with my parent's surprise. When in fact all I really wanted for my birthday was for her to come back. "How are you Blake?" I asked. My tone getting serious, I think she had noticed it because the smile on her face disappeared.

"I am fine..." she replied as she try and smile again. I nodded, but I know she's not. I've known her way too long for her to fool me. So bad, I want to confront her. But not today. I still have to gather enough proof on my theory. I know Blake, she could dig herself out of any situation thrown at her. Unless there is a concrete evidence to seal your case, better not mess with her at all. We then chatted for a few more minutes before I said my goodbye.

"Can I get a hug?" I asked, but I did not give her any chance to answer. "I missed you" I felt her smile against my chest. But it was brief and quickly disappeared. After kissing her forehead I let her go.

_**A/N:**_

_**How do you guys think Robbie will be as a daddy?**_

_**Any suggestion for an OC name? I prefer something sounding very flirty :))**_

_**Please R&R**_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s

BigStuOU, glad you liked it. And i really appreciate your review. Let me know what you think 'bout this one, too. :))  
>fallingforuwasfate, glad you like it<br>Chandler Bing, how is Monica and the twins?:)) anyway I appreciate your suggestions...  
>For all the faves and alerts,thank you so much! I sincerely apologize for the long wait guys. Hope this chapter makes it up for the long wait<p>

VIII. Bruised Shin

"Stop being selfish Blake, this is not about you anymore. This is about the kids' right to know their father and Robbie's right to know them. You're so worried about the rejection you might feel that you have disregarded the fact that maybe, just maybe Robbie's view on having kids have changed. It's been years, do you honestly think he is still the same naive kid back in middle school? And your kids, they deserve to at least know their dad" Lane said, not giving me any chance to defend or explain myself. He called for me earlier today to talk to me about what happened between Beck and Robbie. Sikowitz had also told him about the incident at our house. Being a father himself, I believe he was talking from the heart. He may be weird and addicted to hand lotion but he is still a credible guidance councilor. One who could definitely give you guidance in cases like this.

After pondering on his words for a while, I realized that he is right. This is not about me anymore. All this time I thought I was afraid he would not want the kids. It turned out I was afraid that he would not want me.

"Hey Robbie? Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, is there a problem?" he replied. I badly want to be sarcastic right now if it was not for the fact that this is something serious.

"You'll know later. Meet me at the black box theatre. Now"

"Sure, I'm on my way" he said before hanging up.

I let out a sigh before placing my phone in my pocket. It felt like forever to reach my destination. I let out another sigh before opening one of the theatre's doors and made my way inside. Seated on one of the chairs was Robbie, on his lap was Rex. As usual they were arguing. Odd as it sounds, I missed seeing them like this. So i decided to watch them for a while.

"Why didn't I just leave you in my locker..." said Robbie, regret in his voice.

"Cause you know you can never talk to her without me" Rex replied with a laugh.

"That's not true!" the puppeteer defended himself. "It's just Blake, of course I can talk to her"

"'Just' Blake" his words felt like daggers on my chest. The pain reminded me of what Lane made me realize earlier. I am not afraid for the kids, cause deep inside me I know he's not like those people who would disregard their kids just like that. I am afraid for me. How self-centered can I possibly be? His words hit me so bad that I considered turning back. I was already on my way out but due to my haste, I hit a chair making it fall and create an echoing sound in the theatre.

"Hey Blake! How long have you been there?" Robbie asked. His voice sounded happy, although it was hard to tell since my back was on him. "You okay?" he asked when I did not turn and face him. I was in so much pain that I did not want him to see me right now. He knows me way too well for him not to notice my pain. Though I am not sure what the cause of my pain is anymore. It's either because of what he said or because of the steel that came in contact with my shin.

"I'm... I'm fine... I just hit my shin, that's all" I replied as I nurse my now bruised shin.

"What? Let me see..." he said. Robbie made me sit down as he examined my shin, and before I knew it he was carrying me bridal style to the nurse's office. Which is located all the way to the other side of the school.

'He'd grown some muscles' I thought to myself as he carried me across the hallways. Earning us looks from the students we passed by. I believe some of them are thinking the same thing as I do. Robbie have something up in his sleeves, literally!

After about a couple of minutes, we reached the nurses' office. The nurse gave me an ice pack then went outside to let my teachers know what happened.

"I'll be back, okay?" Robbie said after giving me a kiss on the forehead. Before I could process what happened, he had already left the room. After a while he came back with the nurse.

"Can you roll your sleeves a lit bit higher?" Nurse Nancy asked. I did as I was told although I found it weird for her to check my arm when it was my shin that I had hurt. "Oh, I see what your talking about" she told Robbie who was watching closely.

"See what?" I asked, feeling lost in their conversation.

"Robbie here told me he noticed bruises on your arms, so he asked of I can check them as well" the nurse explained kindly. "Does this hurt?" she asked as she pressed on one of them.

"Not really..." I replied.

"Do you remember when you got them?" she asked again.

"No... I always find bruises on my arms these past few days, but they usually goes away after a day or two"

"So, what are they? What caused them?" Robbie asked. "Does she need to be seen by a doctor or something?"

"I believe it's not that serious. It might just be caused by postpartum anemia which is normal to new mothers, especially of twins. But if I were you I will still go to the doctor just to be sure. Oh, kids I need to be going now, I have a meeting in ten minutes" with that she left.

My eyes widened on what nurse Nancy just said. She just let out some information that Robbie was not suppose to know. I stared at my shin as I hoped and pray that he did missed the part about the twins. After a minute or two of silence, I decided to make my way to class.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robbie asked. My heart felt like it had skipped a bit but I tried not to look alarmed. This is the most serious expression of Robbie I had ever seen. The way that he looks at me is way different than before, and his grip is a lot tighter and stronger. If it was not for the fact that my bruise still stings, I would honestly think that this is all just a dream. "Can I see them... Tonight?" he asked as he looked me straight in the eyes. I don't know what to say that all I was able to do was gulp.

A/N:  
>What do you think happened on middle school?<br>How do you guys think Robbie would act the first time he meets his kids?  
>Which twin do you think would likehate Rex?


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s**_

**BigStuOU, thanks for always reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

**IX. Movie**

"So, how exactly did he knew about the kids again?" Beck asked for like the fifth time that afternoon as he watched Robbie play with his almost eleven-month-old niece and nephew.

"I told you, I bruised my shin and he had brought me to the nurse. As in, literally! Then he noticed some bruised on my arms so he asked for them to be checked as well. Then out of nowhere, Nurse Nancy started talking about postpartum anemia and how it was normal for someone who gave birth to twins" Blake explained as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"So he knew about it just like that?" Andre asked with a snap of his fingers. She nodded as a response.

"What were you guys doing in the Black Box Theatre anyway?" asked Jade as she gave the girl a knowing look.

"Well, I- We-" Blake stammered. And the way her brother is looking at him is not helping either. "We were just gonna talk. But-" she trailed off after remembering what she overheard Robbie saying. Beck wanted to ask her what happened next, but seeing her pained expression she has he just decided not to. Well, at least for now.

"Beck, movies' gonna start in thirty minutes. And we still have to pick up Tori" said Andre after glancing at his watch.

"Okay" said Beck absentmindedly as he just stood there giving his sister and Robbie alternating looks.

"Then let's go!" said Jade who is now by the door grabbing her coat.

"I might be home late, don't wait up on me" he said. Blake nodded. Since he broke up with Jade this is the only time he would actually go out. "Hey Robbie, are you not gonna go home yet?" he asked.

"Beck!" hissed Blake, "It's fine"

"Yeah Beck, let the guy spent time with his kids. He had missed a lot" added Jade. Blake gave her a thankful smile.

"Fine..." Beck said feeling defeated. He let out a sigh before kissing his sister's forehead. "Call me when anything, as in ANYTHING came up"

"I will Beckett" his sister replied. He then went and say goodbye to the twins.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" he said before giving each of them a kiss.

Robbie felt a bit of envy on the way they gave him a hug and how close the twins are to their uncle. He believes it should have been him they are tgat close to. But what can he do? It was just this morning that he discovered their existence. He can not blame Blake though, he knows she had her reasons. He just hopes she would tell him what they were.

"Don't do anything s-" Beck stopped realizing there are kids around. "anything out of bounds. Or it's not just your nose I will break, understood?"

"Clear as water" Robbie replied nervously. Sure he had seen his friend threaten guys chasing after Blake before. And he knows how intimidating he can be. He just never thought that it would be way worse when he is the one being intimidated.

"Good" Beck said before patting Robbie at the back, a little harder than necessary. He then went out to meet up with Jade and Andre.

"What took you so long?" asked Jade impatiently. She was already inside the car at the passenger seat with her arms crossed.

"I just took care of something" he replied. Jade smirk upon hearing his response.

"What do you exactly mean by that?" Andre asked.

"Let's just say I put someone in his right place" he replied.

*Vega Residence*

"What do you think?" Tori asked Trina after putting on a printed yellow shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. Since they got home, she did nothing but look for something nice to wear for tonight.

"It's fine, but lacking something..." her sister replied. "You know what, hold on"

Trina then rushed to her room and pulled a box under her bed. Inside it is a leather jacket. It's not just an ordinary jacket though, for this thing is wired. Being a cop's daughter had been very helpful in her career as the school's chief journalist. Growing up, she had been exposed to her father wiring up everything from baseball caps to socks in their garage. This gave her idea to do the same in gathering scoops for the school paper. She was suppose to use the jacket for her interview with the new Music teacher this coming Monday. Then Tori mentioned her double date, giving her a better idea. She believes that with her sister wearing this, she could gather information about the bloody secret of the Oliver twins. An evil grin formed on her face as she thought of her plan.

"Wear this" she said as she hand her sister the jacket.

"You sure?" Tori asked. This is very unusual of her sister. She don't recall a single moment in their life that she let her borrow or share her things. Not alone offer it to her. So she is somehow suspicious of her intentions.

"Of course I am" her elder sister replied with a smile.

"But- you don't"

"Don't be silly Tori, I'm almost eighteen now. And I'm more mature now" she interrupted her. Finding her reason believable Tori gratefully accepted the jacket and put it on. Little did she know that the jacket is loaded with the tiniest camera and microphone that is usually used by the police. A few minutes later a honking noise was heard outside. Knowing it was Andre, Tori quickly made her way out.

After making sure her little sister is gone, Trina grabbed her phone and called Sinjin telling him to come in her house ASAP. Having nothing else to do on a Friday night Sinjin agreed and was in the Vega residence in no time.

"Got everything set up?" Trina asked as soon as Sinjin came in.

"Oh yeah" he replied proudly as he set his laptop on the coffee table.

"So what are we waiting for? Let the movie begin!"

_**A/N: How do you think Trina will do as a journalist?**_

_**First Official Bori date coming up, stay tuned! :))**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s**_****

**FurryFriends143, Here's the update. Hope you like it :))  
>BigStuOU, this is it, their first date. Let me know what you think :))<br>I'm really glad you guys like my story so far :))**

**X. First Date**

Tori's POV

As I waited for my friends to come and pick me up, I can not help but think about the way my sister had acted earlier. I believe her when she told me that soon she's just trying to be more mature since she will be turning eighteen pretty soon and before we both know it she'll be off to college. But still, maturing and being nice do not just happen over night or with a snap of your fingers. Growing up her thing had always been HERS, and most of my things had always been HERS too. So you can not really blame me for being suspicious. Especially when just this morning she refused to spare me some hot water for my coffee.

A knock on the door made me snap back to reality. Knowing it might be Beck at the door, I tried not to look so anxious answering it.

"I need to use your bathroom" Jade said as soon as I open the door. She then went straight to our bathroom before I could say anything. Following close behind her was Beck with a hand on the Back of his neck.

"Hi!" he said with a smile.

"Hey!" I replied. "Come in" I said as I move to the side allowing him to come inside. "Where's Andre?"

"He's on the phone. He said he will just wait for us outside" Beck replied.

"So, how is it going at your house? I mean, how did it go with Blake and Robbie?" I asked as I try to make a conversation. I wonder what Jade is doing in the rest room. She's taking a little longer than usual.

"They seemed okay. Riley seemed to be afraid of Rex though. The kid literally crawled her way out to get away from him" he replied with a smile.

"Poor little guy" I commented as the image of the little boy crawling as fast as he could to escape played on my mind. "He inherited Robbie's awkwardness"

"Little guy?" he replied confusedly. I raised my eyebrows as he look at me as if I had grown another head or whatever. "Oh, you were probably thinking about Bailey. Riley's my niece. The spitting image of Blake. Bailey's the little boy with curly hair" he explained.

"Now I'm confused" the statement was supposed to be more to me than Beck but he heard me anyway. Making him laugh a little.

"Let's go?" came Jade's voice.

"Sure" we both replied.

"I'm leaving Trina, I took the spare keys" I yelled before locking the door behind me.

Beck offered me his has which I gladly took. I felt his hand shaking as soon as I placed mine against his. May it be caused by nervousness or the chilly air, I do not know. All I know now is that this would be our first official date. And hopefully not the last.

When we arrive at the movie theatre, we were welcomed by a long line by the ticket booths. Good thing Beck and Andre already purchases tickets earlier today.

"I think we have to split guys" said Andre as he examines our tickets.

"Why?" the rest of us asked him in chorus.

"See that?" he asked as he pointed to some numbers. "See how two of the tickets have the letter 'L' and the other two have 'R' on them? It means that we'll be on either sides of the cinema" Andre explained. He then handed Beck the ticket's with the Rs on it.

"See you guys later" I said as I wave goodbye to my friends. Who would have though that Andre's simple crush would turn into something more serious. And who would have thought that Jade actually feels the same. Sometimes it's funny how life works it's miracles.

"Let's go?" Beck asked. I nodded as we made our way inside. After getting ourselves some drinks and popcorn we made our way inside.

The lights were already out when we got in. And the lights on the steps weren't helping much either. I tried to walk as careful as I can so as not to trip and spill out all our popcorn. Thankfully our seat was just on the aisle and was not that hard to find.

I took off my jacket after realizing that the heater inside was on. I sat on it to be sure that it was safe and would not be lost. It was not mine in the first place, and I do not want to spoil the first ever nice thing Trina did for me. Speaking of Trina, maybe I should call home. After a couple of tries and no answer I decided to just give up and wait for the movie to start.

"You okay?" asked Beck against my ear. He was so close that I felt his breath on the side of my face sending shivers all over my body. Suddenly I was feeling a little cold again.

"It's just a bit chilly" I said, half-true half-lie. He then put an arm around me. I could tell he was nervous at his stiffness. After a while though, he relaxed.

"Tori?" he asked. For some reason I felt like the way he said my name was different. I don't know of it was the way he said it or the way his eyes sparkle as the light from the screen reflects on it. Either way, his voice is just making me weak.

"Yes?" I replied. Struggling to keep myself together as I waited what he was gonna say next.

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, DUN!  
>What is Beck gonna say?<br>**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OC/s  
><strong>_**  
>*Guys I'm so sorry for the ling wait. I was just busy with a lot of stuff. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and PM. Hope this one makes up for the lost time :))<strong>

**XI. Interruption**

* Beck's POV*

"Now I'm confused" Tori said. I can't help buy laugh a little on the expression she had on her face. It's not that she looks funny, but because she looks so cute with the look of pure and innocent confusion written all over her face.

"Let's go?" we heard Jade say after a couple of minutes. She was in the bathroom for a while that I almost forgot it was her we were waiting for. Although the truth is I always forget everything when O'm  
>with Tori. I know I'm sounding so mushy and corny now, but isn't that what happens when you really like<br>Someone?

After Tori had said, or more likely yelled, her goodbyes to Trina, I offered her my hand nervously. She took it gladly and we walk toward Andre's car. I felt so tensed as I held her hand that I was shaking. Silently I hoped for the impossible, which is her not noticing how shaky I am.

I nervously put an arm around Tori after she told me that she was feeling a little chilly. I was so nervous that I think she had notice how stiff my arm was. But can anyone blame me? All these emotions are a first to me. It's not that I did not feel anything about Jade before. I liked her, I really dod but we're so different that we just grew apart. It's just that with Tori, everything seems different.

Honestly, what my sister had told me is true. That I, Beckett Stephen Oliver is truly, madly, deeply in love with this beautiful lady seated beside me in the name of Victoria Vega.

Ever since the first time I saw her performed in the big showcase, I had always felt something different about her. There's something about the way she smiles and the way her eyes sparkles that makes me - well I do not really know.

"Tori?" I asked, trying to put all the emotions I was feeling in the way I asked her name.

"Yes?" she replied, there was a hint of eagerness and excitement in her voice. I stared at her for a while as I gathered some strength.

This is it Beck, just like you practiced. I told myself. After a minute or so, I've found the courage I had been looking for. After a deep breath and a couple of sighs I finally decided to tell her what is on my head.

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, rather fast that I intended to. For a moment I though she missed what I said because I received no response. After a few seconds she smiled.

"I'd love, too" she replied. I was so happy that I considered jumping up and down from my spot. But then we were in a public place and I do not want to embarrass her. I held onto her hand as we waited for the movie to start.

"The lucky one, huh? Did you chose did movie?" asked Tori as the movie started.

"As much a I feel like I am the Luckiest Guy in the planet right at this moment, it was not me who had picked the movie. It was either Andre, or Jade" I said. "Or both of them"

"Jade? Chic flick? Oh please" Tori said with a laugh. I agree on her with that one, Jade hated chic flicks making me wonder why they pick this.

Halfway through the movie my phone vibrated, I had placed it in my right pocket near Tori so she had felt the vibration as well.

"Maybe, you should take that" she whispered to me. I nodded and pulled my pear phone out of my picket. It was Blake who had been calling me. "Hello?" I asked. From the background I could hear noises and voices coming from different people.

"Beck! I know you're in a date but something happened..." I heard her say. By the sound of her voice I could hear that she is panicking and at the same time, crying. "Bailey is in the hospital, he had an allergic reaction to something. I - hold on the doctor is here. Please come as soon as you can" then the line died.

"Beck, are you okay?" asked Tori as she held my face. "You suddenly look pale" I gulped, not wanting to alarm her.

"You know this date means a lot to me right?" I said as I take ger hands to mine. She nodded and waited for my next words. "But I think we should call it a night. You see, there was an emergency and Bailey is now in tge hospital. So-"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" she said as she quickly stood up and pulled me off my seat. Outside we found Jade ad Andre already waiting for us. "Give me the keys" Tori said.

"But why?" asked Andre reluctantly. He was about to object again but Jade snatched the key off his hand and toss it to Tori. And with that we ran to the car and drove to the hospital Bailey was rushed to.

_**A/N:  
>Another Robbie-Beck showdown coming up! Stay tuned!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE **_**OC/s**

*Sorry for the delay... AGAIN! Please forgive me. Let me know what you think about this :))

*Thanks for all the alerts and reviews :))

**XII. Emergency Room**

"Blake, Blake!" Robbie frantically screamed. It was not even fifteen minutes that he had been watching his kids alone and now it seems like something is terribly wrong with Bailey. "BLAKE!"

"What?" Blake asked as she entered the living room. Then she spotted the problem. Bailey's face looks swollen and he is choking. "Oh my God! Get Riley and my keys, we're going to the hospital!" Robbie did as he was told and before he knew it he was driving ninety miles on a twenty five miles per hour street.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Robbie cursed under his breathe after spotting a police car following close behind. Forcing him to pull over to the side.

"License and Registration please" said the police officer who seemed to be wearing civilian clothes.

"Officer, can you please let me go? I just need to bring my son to the hospital. Please, I promise not to run away just please let us go to the hospital first" Robbie pleaded. The officer stared at him for a moment, as if analyzing him.

"Robbie? Is that you?" the police officer said. He wondered how he knew him. Then realization hit him.

"Mr. Vega?"

"Sure is. Okay kid, I have a lot of questions on my mind for you right now. But first things first, let me escort you o the hospital" David Vega said before rushing to the police car and guiding the way for Robbie. He even called the nearest hospital so they would be ready for their arrival.

Upon reaching the hospital, doctors and nurses were already piled up by the door waiting for them. They quickly took Bailey from Robbie and wheeled him in.

"Why don't you have a seat Blake? I got Riley" Robbie said as he took Riley from Blake's arms. He then motioned to the nearby benches. She gave him a nod before doing what he said. "And try calling Beck again, maybe he'll answer this time" she nodded and went to sit on the nearby bench.

"Are you gonna give me a ticket?" asked Robbie as he face the police officer.

"I would have, but this is an emergency so I will let you slide. Besides, if I was the one in your shoes I would have done the same thing" Mr. Vega replied with a smile.

"Thanks" Robbie said gratefully.

"No biggie" the older man replied. "Uh, Robbie I did not know you have a kid"

"Neither do I Mr. Vega... I just found out this morning" the teen replied before looking down to his now sleepy little girl. "And actually, this one right here is my daughter. I have twins" he added with pride in his voice.

"Oh, wow... I could just imagine how you reacted when something went wrong to your son" the cop replied. "Hey kid, I still have to go back to the station. Just give me a call when you need anything"

"Thanks again Mr. Vega" he said, the older man smiled at him and waved at Blake before he went on his way.

"Is that Tori's dad?" asked Blake as Robbie took the seat next to her. He nodded as he shifted Riley to a position she would be comfortable.

"Have you contacted your brother yet?" Robbie asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah. He'll probably be her in no time" she replied.

"Uhm, excuse me. Children are not allowed in the hospital, let alone babies" said an elderly nurse whose name tag read "Simone".

"We know that. But this is an emergency and there's no one to look for her at home" explained Blake. "Don't worry as soon as my brother gets here, we'll have her home"

"Oh, okay. Perfect. Just make sure you guys stay here, okay?" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Robbie replied gratefully. A few minutes later the Emergency Room doors burst open revealing four familiar faces.

"Beck!" Blake said as she rushed towards his brother's arms. For the second time that night, Robbie felt jealous. He know he shouldn't be, because Beck is her brother, twin brother to be exact. But deep inside him, he felt like he should be the own comforting her and holding her right at this moment. Because everything going on right now is not just about the two of them, it is also about their son. "Uhm, Beck can you take Riley home? The nurse came up to us earlier and she told us that she can not stay here long"

"Yeah, sure. I have to take your car, though because of the carseat" Beck replied, still holding on to his sister.

"I'll take her" said Tori as she took the now sleeping little girl from Robbie. He mouthed a 'thank you' before walking towards Jade.

"Hey Jade, can you please do me a favor? Can you bring my car at home or even at your house. I live a few blocks away from you anyway" Robbie said, hoping Jade is in a good mood and agree. But then again she's Jade, he can not really keep his hopes high.

"Yeah, sure" she replied. Everyone in the room gave her a surprised look. "What? I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this to help... D" she defended herself.

"That's my girl!" said Andre proudly as he kissed her on the cheek making her smile. "What happened anyway?" asked Andre.

"I was watching the twins. Then I gave them some snacks and drinks. I guess he was allergic to something I gave him. And then he got all swollen and-" replied Robbie.

"So, let me get this straight, my nephew is in the emergency room right now because of you?" said Beck as he let go of his sister and face Robbie. "Man, it was barely a day that you have been in their life and you've caused them damage already. Do you know how traumatizing it is to be in a hospital especially for a baby?"

"I know. It was my fault" Robbie replied as he looked down. Beck was right, it was his fault. But it was not like he harmed his child on purpose. What kind of father would do that anyway? His jaw tighten as he try and calm himself.

"You know what, things were a lot better when you were not in the picture" Beck said, his fist curled into a ball and is ready to strike anytime. Robbie's head snapped back up. His eyes full of anger, something that did not came unnoticed to their friends.

"Maybe we should just bring Riley home... It's getting late" said Andre as he try and he came between his feuding friends. Sure Beck is laid back and Robbie is awkward, but he knows both boys way too well that he is sure both of them won't go down without a fight. Robbie then let out a sigh, as if letting out steam from his boiling self.

"Look I'm sorry. But it's not like I harmed my son in purpose. And we all know I just met them and know nothing about them" Robbie replied.

"You got that right, you know nothing about these kids" Beck said as he took a step towards Robbie, his index finger making contact with the other's chest. "You do not deserve to be their father" he added his voice full of anger.

"Well, it was not my fault I did not know anything about them!" Robbie shot back. As soon as he had let the words out, he regretted it. His eyes then travelled towards Blake, she was trying to keep a straight face although by the looks of it she was on the verge of crying. "Blake, I-"

"Beck can you bring Riley home now, I'll just call you when something came up" Blake said, completely ignoring Robbie as if he wasn't even there.

"Sure..." Beck replied, his anger subsided as he turned his attention to his sister.

"Thanks guys for being here..." said Blake after placing a kiss on Riley's head. "And I'm sorry for ruining your night"

"Nah, it's fine... Don't worry about it" said Tori Before pulling the girl into a side hug.

"Rob, you coming?" asked Andre.

"Nah, MY SON needs me" Robbie replied, giving more emphasis to the phrase "my son" earning him a glare from Beck.

"Beck..." Tori said as he held on to her new boyfriend's arm, stopping him from whatever form of violence he is planning to perform. "Let's go..." she added softly. And like he was put in a spell, the furious guy calmed down instantly. They then made their way out to the parking lot.

"He's lucky you're here..." he whispered against Tori's ear. "But not as lucky as me having you as my girl" he added before kissing her cheek making her blush.

_**A/N: If you guys are to choose, Team Robbie or team Beck? Why?**_

_**What do you guys think if a certain blonde flirt with Robbie?**_

_**Let me know :))**_


End file.
